Find Me
by snowgirl97
Summary: Vampire Bella has a pretty good life in London. That is, until a certain vampire family turn her life upside down, taking her all over the world in search of something very special to them! drabble fic, regular updates!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This is very exciting, it's my first ever story posted!**

 **Summary: Vampire Bella has a pretty good life in London. That is, until a certain vampire family turn her life upside down, taking her all over the world in search of something very special to them.**

 **This is a drabble fic, which means some chapter are very, _very_ short! Also, I plan on updating this every Monday, Wednesday and Friday.**

 **Ok, on with it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Bella:**

People push and shove myself and others as the tube arrives in the station. London is busy all year round, but Christmas tends to bring out the worst in people. I could easily push myself onto this tube; however, I'm not in a rush.

The tube soon leaves the station so I make my way closer to the edge of the platform. The next tube arrives only minutes later but the human's around me still look disgruntled.

I get on the tube and make my way closer to the handrails. Most human's sway and rock with the tube so it would look too suspicious if I stood still without holding onto anything.

Grabbing the handrail, I glance around at the packed in humans. Most of them are laden with shopping bags which only serve to take up more room on the already cramped tube.

As we start moving I sense someone staring at me. I turn to see who it is and as I'm looking, I see a man quickly look away and stare too intently at a book. I check out the brown haired man, though most of his face is hidden by the book.

I grin a little smugly as I avert my gaze.

Two stops later, I get off the tube. I walk quickly in a weak attempt to avoid the rushing humans. A short walk from the tube station and I'm at the book shop where I work. I've had many different jobs over the years, but this has been one of my favourites recently.

I say hello to the other employee and begin restocking the shelves. It's fairly busy today, as it always is in the lead up to Christmas, so I end up spending most of my shift on the till. The day flies by and I soon find myself back at the tube station, waiting for the next train to arrive.

The bookstore I work out is in the shopping district of London, down one of the side streets off Oxford Street. Even during the weekdays at other times of the year, it's pretty busy.

When the train arrives, I push against other humans and cram myself onto the train. It's busy, just like it always is, but as we get closer to Putney, where my flat is, the tube gets quieter and quieter. I quickly hop off the tube and change to a different line, the District line, and actually manage to get a seat on this train.

Once again, I feel someone staring at me.

When I look up, I see the same guy from before. Staring intently at the same book.

I chuckle quietly and go back to looking out of the window. The final part of my journey is above ground, so I watch as houses and blocks of flats pass by the window. Finally my stop arrives, so I hop off the train and make my way down the steps to get out of the tube station.

I tap my Oyster card on the barrier and walk through, walking out into the cold night air.

As I make my way to my flat, I get the distinct feeling that someone is following me. After changing my route a few times and looping back on myself, I'm certain there's someone following me.

I take a few more turns and end up near an alleyway with a dead end, which I walk down. Clearly, the person following me doesn't know it's a dead end as they follow right behind me.

Turning around, I glare at the man who's on the other end of the alleyway. I debate with myself what to do. Should I just scare him? How can I be certain he won't do the same to another woman, one who isn't able to defend themselves in the way that I can?

Just before I lunge, I notice the golden eyes and pale skin. I let out a string of curses before I attack, not watching my speed, and pin him up against the wall. His eyes widen a little at my surprise attack, but he doesn't look worried. If anything, he looks amused.

Wrong move.

"What the _fuck_ do you want?"

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts on my first attempt at fanfic?**

 **Leave your thoughts in a review, perhaps? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just wanted to say thanks for the positive response so far! Hope this answers some questions...**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Bella:**

"What the _fuck_ do you want?" I growl, pressing my arm up against the vampire's pale white neck.

"I would like it very much if you didn't attack my husband." The other voice is higher pitched and sounds like a song.

I don't move my gaze from the current vampire I have pinned up against the wall. I'm not going to give up my only bargaining chip. They might have golden eyes, a sign that they don't drink human blood, but I still don't trust them. This vampire has been following me all day, clearly they've been just waiting to attack.

"I'll let him go when you back off. Leave, and I'll see that he follows," I call over my shoulder. I don't chance looking at the second vampire. One slip and I'm done.

"We're not here to harm you," she says.

I laugh loudly and humourlessly. "Then why has he been following me all day?"

"We want to speak to you."

"Really? You don't even know me," I reply.

"Just give us a chance, Bella."

At the sound of my name, I growl and press my arm further into the vampire's neck. His lack of worry pisses me off, though I soon find myself being pushed off him like I have the strength of a child. He backs me into the far corner of the alleyway, him and the female vampire standing in front of me, blocking my escape. I go down into a crouch, growling at both of them.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Bella," the female says.

"How do you know my name?" I hiss.

"I have a special power. I can see the future," she says.

"Where do I fit into your future, then?" I ask, glaring at both of them.

"It's complicated."

I laugh again.

"Look, if you're going to kill me, just get on with it," I sigh, standing up fully. If there was only one of them, I could stand at chance, but two? No way.

"I'll say it one last time; we are not going to hurt you. To prove that, I'll let you go. But I still want and need to talk to you, ok? Would you be ok meeting up at some other point?" the female offers. "How about we meet up again tomorrow at 11? I know there's a park not far from here. We could meet by the entrance?"

I frown, looking at her curiously. Why would she do this? Doesn't she want to kill me? Why did she seek me out? I look between the two vampires, making sure they're being serious. I offered myself to them so I don't see the point in them tricking me. Still, though, I want to remain at least a little cautious.

"I really hope you come tomorrow, Bella. We'll be in public, we won't hurt you, that you can be sure of," the woman says. "My name is Alice Whitlock, by the way. This is my husband, Jasper Whitlock."

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 3 will be posted friday, at around the same time (-ish, my time keeping is pretty bad)!**

 **Leave any thoughts or comments in a review, maybe? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Bella:**

By the time I'm get back to my flat, I'm exhausted. And I don't think I've ever been more confused since I was first turned into a vampire.

"How was your day?" My best friend, roommate and fellow vampire, Maggie asks.

"Don't even get me started," I sigh, slumping onto the sofa in our living room.

Maggie lifts up my feet, sits on the other end of the sofa and then puts me feet on her lap.

"Do tell," she says, grinning deviously.

With a sigh, I tell her everything about the two vampires, Jasper and Alice, who cornered me in the alleyway. After my incredibly lengthy explanation, I wait expectantly for Maggie's insight to my large and unexpected problem.

"Wait, they were American?" Maggie asks.

I stare at her silently for a few minutes. "Seriously? That's your question? Where they were from?" I ask incredulously.

"I just mean that if they're from America then they've come a long way to see you," Maggie shrugs.

"They want to see me again tomorrow. In the park," I tell her.

"So we'll go together. I can help you see their intensions. If they lie to you, we'll have a more even fight," Maggie says.

Like Alice said she has a gift of seeing the future, both Maggie and I have gifts. Occasionally when a human is changed to a vampire, they also gain a gift, usually something that was present in their human life. Maggie is a vampire lie detector. Whenever someone lies, she knows. Though she can't remember much about her human life, she says she can vaguely remember being aware of having a sense of when people were telling the truth.

My gift is the ability to protect myself against mental attacks – other vampires have gifts that attack the mind, of which I can protect myself from – and the ability to project a force field to defend others from mental attacks.

"Ok, that sounds like a good plan," I concede. "How was your day?" I ask.

"Ugh, chaotic. Humans can be _so_ pushy. I swear, one nearly pushed me off the tube! Just because I look defenceless it sure as hell doesn't mean I am!" Maggie rants. As she was only 15 when she was turned, humans usually think she's an easy target. Which, I can assure you, she's not.

"How was work?" I ask.

"Yeah, that was ok, I guess." Maggie, like me, has a part time job. While I work in a bookstore, Maggie works in a clothing store.

We spend the evening watching TV and planning what we're going to do tomorrow. We come up with a signal for Maggie to do if Alice or Jasper lies to us, so that we can either escape or attack. I'm more inclined to escape but Maggie, ever the headstrong woman, wants to attack. She doesn't deal well with people lying to her.

Just as the sun is rising, Maggie and I decide to go hunting, just in case the meeting does end in a fight. We want to make sure we've got the most energy possible.

After sufficient animal blood, we make our way to the park, just before 11.

Let's see what these vampires want.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think the vampires want?**

 **Leave me a review? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Bella:**

At exactly 11, Alice and Jasper arrive, hand in hand.

I subtly point them out to Maggie, who assesses them as they walk towards us.

"Hello Bella. And, it's nice to meet you, Maggie," Alice greets us, extending her hand.

Maggie and I both shake her hand in turn, looking at her cautiously.

"Do you want to sit over on the grass together? It might be better to talk that way," Alice suggests.

"Sure," I shrug, following her over to an empty patch of grass.

It's a sunny day today, which means the park is pretty full. I'm grateful for all the witnesses present. As we sit down, I glance around the park, being struck by how beautiful it is. In the distance there's a small lake and there are only a few trees, providing shelter for the humans. I've never really had a reason to come to the park, but now I feel like I've been missing out by now visiting here.

"I believe you were going to explain why you sent your husband following me yesterday?" I push, wanting to get this conversation started.

"Yes, ok, we'll get straight into it, then," Alice says, smiling a little.

Before she can say another word, Maggie starts talking.

"What's your gift?" Maggie asks Jasper.

"I don't believe mentioning that I had a gift, miss," Jasper replies, a faint grin on his face.

"That wasn't my question," Maggie says, smiling a little too sweetly. I jab her in the thigh.

"I'm an empath," Jasper tells her, a slight drawl to his voice.

"Anyway…" Alice draws out. "I was sent here to find you," Alice tells me.

"That was obvious. What's not obvious is _why_ you're here or who sent you to me," I point out.

"No one sent me. And the why is complicated," Alice replies.

"I'm reasonably intelligent," I counter.

"Look, it's easier to show you than tell you," Alice says.

"Ok, so show me."

"That'd require you coming to America," Alice says sheepishly.

I laugh and shake my head. "This is feeling more and more like a set up."

Alice looks over to Jasper, looking a little desperate. They seem to have some sort of silent conversation for a few moments, before Alice turns back towards Maggie and I.

"You have to understand that this situation is incredibly complicated. The person who this involves…well, they don't know that I'm here. And if they _did_ know…let's just say that they wouldn't be very happy," Alice begins.

"You're not making an awful lot of sense right now," I point out, more confused than ever.

"Just tell 'em, darlin'," Jasper encourages.

"I'm here because I believe I know who your mate is."

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts on who Bella's mate is? No? No idea?**

 **Yeah, so that's probably not the best cliffhanger you'll ever read...**

 **Leave me some words of encouragement, maybe?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Bella:**

"I'm here because I believe I know who your mate is."

The only part of being a vampire I'm yet to experience is having a mate. I have, of course, heard the rumours about what having a mate is like and what it's like to meet your mate. The love is supposed to all-encompassing and nearly overwhelming. Every single part of you is in tune with this person like no other. You would do anything, be anything for them. Your existence isn't just for yourself any more, far from it. You exist for them, with them.

What I've never heard of before is two mates being brought together on purpose.

Mates usually meet randomly, from what I've heard. Sometimes when the vampires are hunting and their paths cross. Other times when one is a vampire and the other is a human on the brink of death, who is then saved by their beloved. These tales all sound like the epitome of romance.

An arranged meeting, however, does not inspire romance.

"Your mate is a man I consider to be a brother. We used to live together, as a family. Along with four more vampires, two sets of mates," Alice goes on to explain.

"Why did you find me? You said he'd be angry if he knew. Does he not want a mate?" I ask.

I know if it could my heart would be beating rapidly in my chest. I've never given much thought to what my mate might be like. With Maggie, I've always been very happy with my life. I've never needed more.

Until now…

Just knowing the supposed other half of me is out there, somewhere. I can't remember ever feeling so alive.

"He doesn't know about you. Not yet," Alice answers.

"Why are you trying to force us together then?" I ask angrily. I feel Maggie reach over and place her hand on top of mine, her way of reassuring me. I give her hand a gentle squeeze back in thanks.

"You said you _used_ to live with this guy. What happened?" Maggie asks.

"There used to be seven of us, all living together. It was Jasper and I, and then there was Rose and Emmett, two others we consider siblings, and two more vampires we consider our parents, Carlisle and Esme. It's just the six of us now, but there was your mate-"

"Wait! Carlisle…I've heard that name before. Cullen, right?" Maggie says, interrupting Alice.

"Yes…how do you know?" Alice asks, frowning. Jasper also looks a little concerned now.

"My creator, Siobhan, and her mate, Liam, know Carlisle. They spoke about him to me," Maggie says. "They always said how kind he was and they always spoke about his family."

"Why aren't you still with them?" Jasper asks Maggie.

"We went our separate ways after I met Bella. They wanted to travel the world, but I wanted to stay in London with Bella. We still speak occasionally, when they're not so far away," Maggie answers.

"Ok, this is great and all, but this still doesn't explain why you set out to find me. Why didn't you just tell this guy where to find me?" I question.

"I didn't tell him because I have spoken to him in nearly ten years. He's sort of… He's gone off the rails a little bit. I thought that maybe, if I could find him and bring you to him, then he'd come back. I miss Edward so much and I know Carlisle does, too," Alice explains.

My mind gets hung up on the most crucial bit of information in Alice's explanation, though.

"His name is Edward?"

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **Leave me your thoughts in a review!**

 **Sidenote: In this story, my take on the vampires doesn't involve the whole skin-glowing-in-the-sun thing. It's purely to make the travel elements easier and to avoid having to always having to have the characters cooped up inside and in dark, dreary places! And they can cry! I'm not sure if that's an actual Stephanie Meyer trait or just something I've read in fanfic, but these vampires can definitely cry and shed tears. Is that a spoiler? No, I hope not, anyway! I'm quoting creative liberties as my excuse! (all other vampire features remain how Stephanie Meyer wrote them)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I just want to say a quick thank you to everyone who has been reviewing this story! Reading reviews makes me smile!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Bella:**

"Edward." I say it out loud and in my head. It goes on repeat, likely when the catchy part of a song gets stuck in your head for days and days.

 _Edward_. It's a classic name. An older name. Some might say unusual.

Edward. Definitely old. I begin to wonder how longer ago he was changed. How long he's been a vampire. Edward was a popular name in the early 20th century, right?

It's a good, strong name. A name usually reserved for kings in Britain. There have been many kings named Edward. Not for a while, though. Not in my lifetime.

I'm brought back to the present, back to the calm, sunny day in a park in London. I wonder if it's sunny where Edward is. I wonder what he'll think of _my_ name.

"Bella. Were you even _listening_?" Maggie asks with a huff. "We're going back to our place to talk things through. Apparently, this next part is better without an audience."

With that, we all stand, and I take a last glance around the beautiful park. In my head, I make a deal with myself to come back here more often.

All along the walk back to our flat, I create different images for Edward in my mind. None of them are right, but I can't stop myself from wanting to know. I nearly ask Alice is she has a picture, before I decide that would be a bad idea. Seeing a picture but not being able to see him in person? No, I don't think I could stand that.

Maggie enters the code to our building before unlocking our front door. I watch as the two vampires, who still feel like strangers, walk into our living room. They glance around at the clutter and the tiny kitchen that hasn't once been used. Eventually, they walk over to the sofa, carefully and gracefully sitting down.

Whilst Maggie joins them on the sofa, I sit on a chair perpendicular to them. For a few moments, the room is silent. I briefly wonder what they're all thinking.

"So… How, exactly, has Edward gone off the rails?" I ask. Honestly, I don't want to know the gritty details, however I know I have to. Plus, it was an excuse to say his name again.

Jasper sighs heavily while Alice looks pained. It's clear she doesn't want to tell me.

"I don't know most of the details. Like I said, I haven't seen him in nearly ten years. He actually left the house in the middle of the day, when we were all out. Since then… For fifty years, he hadn't drank from a single human. The last I heard about him, that was his sole diet," Alice tells me.

"Ok. Human drinking. I can deal with that," I allow, nodding my head. There are worst things to do.

"That's not all of it. He's been getting into fights with nomadic vampires – most notoriously James and his gang. There have been many, many others. About six years ago the Volturi asked to see him, which was when I was stopped hearing about him. As far as I'm aware, he's being forced to work for them to atone for his crimes," Alice adds.

"How long for?" I demand.

"I honestly don't know," Alice answers.

I look to Maggie for confirmation. She gives me a little nod to say that Alice is telling the truth.

"How can you not know? You see the future!" I point out angrily.

"Something that Aro is aware of. He doesn't make any decisions about Edward, which means I don't know what's happened to him," Alice says.

"But you think he's still with the Volturi?" I ask her.

"That's my best option," Alice shrugs.

"What if he's not?" I ask, fear and dread mixing together in my stomach to create an awful mix. I try to block out her next words, even though I need to hear them.

"Then I have no idea."

* * *

 **A/N: Any ideas where Edward might be hiding?**

 **Leave me your thoughts in a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Bella:**

After Alice's revelation about her lack of knowledge regarding my mates' whereabouts, I sense there's more to Edward's story that she's not telling me. I'm honestly thankful, however, as I'm guessing it's something not very pretty.

"What's the plan, then?" Maggie asks late in the afternoon.

"Obviously we go to the Volturi," I reply. I'm already planning quitting work, booking airline tickets and planning what I'll say to Aro.

"Not so fast," Jasper drawls, looking up at us from his relaxed position on the sofa. "If y'all walk in there with your gifts, you'll never come back out again. Aro collects people like you."

"And not people like you?" I counter, looking between Alice and Jasper.

"We're with Carlisle. Him and Aro go way back. If you're Carlisle's family, you're safe," Alice says. "Which is why I said you need to come to America. That's where we are right now."

"I'd never have guessed," Maggie mutters sarcastically. I snigger while Alice and Jasper roll their eyes at us.

"What happened with Edward, then?" I ask Alice. "You said he had to work for Aro."

"It was work for Aro or be killed. Aro only gave him that because he likes Edward," Jasper tells me.

"He must have one hell of a gift, then," I comment.

It's Alice and Jasper's turn to laugh, though I have no idea why. Maggie and I just stare at each other, confused and missing out on the seemingly inside joke.

"Will Carlisle be ok with this? Taking us under his wing," I question.

"Oh, believe me, Esme will be thrilled to finally meet Edward's mate. You two will have no problem becoming part of the family," Alice grins.

Late in the evening, Maggie and I go into the only bedroom in the flat, where we keep all our clothes. We pack two large suitcases with mostly clothes, though we throw in a few sentimental objects. Neither of us say anything, but it seems like we both know that we aren't likely to come back to this small flat any time soon, if at all. I take a few minutes to look around the place, the place that's been home for the past couple of years.

Whilst Maggie and I have been packing, Jasper and Alice have booked the four of us flights to get to Seattle, Washington. We have a short changeover in New York, with a total flight time of 15 hours, leaving tomorrow afternoon from Heathrow.

As I watch Alice and Jasper book the flights, I take notice of the first class seats and the fancy card they hold. It's abundantly clear their family are not short on cash. I suppose with seven family members, it's easy to save up a lot of money if you're all working. Maggie and I have managed to save up a fair amount with just the two of us.

Maggie and I actually stashed some of our money into our hand-luggage. We do have a small amount in our bank account, though we're always weary to keep bank accounts open too long and with too much money in. We don't want to do anything to make the humans suspicious of us.

In just a couple of days, I'll be meeting my possible new family. The thought both thrills and scares me, though I'm incredibly thankful to have Maggie with me.

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts on what the rest of the Cullen's will think of Bella and Maggie?**

 **Leave me your thoughts in a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Bella:**

Two days later, I find myself staring out of a bright yellow Porsche, being driven by Alice back to their house in Seattle. The single word that sticks in my mind is ' _subtle_ '. When I look over to Maggie, I see her struggling to keep the grin off her face and immediately know she's thinking the exact same as me.

A couple hours after we left Seattle airport and we're stuck in traffic. Horns blare all around us and I find myself thinking of London. The busy streets aren't too different, only here there are a distinct lack of roundabouts.

"Is it far from here?" I ask Alice.

"Nope! We should be there in about half an hour!" Alice answers cheerfully, turning up the radio.

After what feels like an eternity as opposed to half an hour, Alice turns off the busy main road and pulls into a lavish looking estate. The large drive way perfectly frames the mansion house, which looms ominously over us.

It would seem like the Cullen's do not know the meaning of the word ' _subtle_ '. Maybe _that's_ why Edward left?

Once Alice parks in the garage, a flurry of activity begins. The large, mahogany front door opens and out comes the four vampires I've learnt so much about since leaving London. Alice runs straight for the woman with the darker, more brown coloured hair, whom I know to be Esme. She then moves on to Carlisle. Even without the description, I know I would recognise Carlisle. The way he holds himself gives off an air of importance in a way that isn't forced. The other three vampires all move in response to him, showing easily that he is the man in charge. Many people in a similar position would be cocky, but Carlisle's easy, charming smile makes you want to be his friend and do whatever he asks for you.

Everything about Carlisle is so natural and relaxed.

Maggie and I step out of the Porsche, which immediately brings the focus to us. There are stares and cautious smiles mixed in with a certain level of unease. That is, until, Carlisle calms things down.

"Emmett, how about you help them with their bags?" His words sound like a suggestion but Emmett complies as eagerly as if he'd been ordered to.

The bags are lifted out of the car and taken inside. Everyone follows Emmett, though once inside Carlisle leads us through the rooms of their vast house while Emmett takes our bags elsewhere. When I glance around the walls I see pictures of the family. I quickly avert my eyes to avoid seeing Edward. I'd rather not freak out immediately after stepping foot in their house.

The room we're lead into is a dining room, with a large, oblong shaped table. Carlisle takes the seat at the head of his table while the rest of his family sit around him. Maggie and I take the hint, sitting in seats next to one another.

"I presume Alice has told you about Edward?" Carlisle says, his question directed at me. I give a small nod of my head. "We plan on flying out to Italy in the coming week. Does that work for you?" he asks.

I frown. "Um, without meaning to be rude, I'm not sure I fully understand why we had to fly across the world, in the _opposite_ direction of Italy, if we're just going to be flying back that way. Wouldn't it have been easier to meet up with us in London?"

"That was because we wanted to talk to you about Edward, first. And…" Carlisle trails off, smiling and looking over at Esme.

"I couldn't wait to meet you! Oh, you're _so_ perfect for Edward! I'm just so happy he's finally going to meet his mate," Esme cries.

"Oh, um, thank you, I guess?" I mutter, looking down at the table. If I were human, I know I'd be blushing. Esme is just so…maternal. I'd forgotten what it felt like to have a mother, what it feels like to be a part of a large family instead of just two people. I love Maggie incredibly, but after meeting Edward's family? It looks like something I want to be a part of.

"So, what do you want to know about Edward?"

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts on the Cullen's?**

 **Leave me a review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Bella:**

The first thing I learn about Edward is his gift of mind reading. When I think of my own gift, I laugh out loud. Of course I would, as Edward's mate, be the only one immune to his gift.

After the more formal part of our introductions are over, we move into their spacious living room. There are numerous sofas and chairs, which makes me wonder how often the Cullen's receive guests.

"Can I see a picture?" I request quietly.

Esme is eager to oblige, running at inhuman speeds and returning in less than a second with a large photo album. She's beaming and I find her happiness incredibly infectious.

"I have photo albums for all of them. Numerous, actually," Esme informs me.

She carefully hands me the album, letting me open the first page. When my eyes land on him, the feelings that course through me are like nothing I've ever felt before. I reach out and trace the outline of the tall, bronze haired vampire. He's smiling in the picture, looking happy and carefree. He's got his arms around Alice, who has a playful expression on her face.

I greedily flip through the pages of the photo album, the image of his face stuck in my mind. When I reach the end, I nearly growl, desperate to see him in real life and touch him properly.

Maggie walks over and places her hand on mine, helping me through with calming breathing techniques. Eventually, I calm down enough to see the Cullen's all looking at me.

"Sorry," I squeak out. "He's…he's beautiful," I murmur.

Maggie playfully shoves me. "Let me see your hottie, then," she smirks, flipping through the photo album. " _Damn_. Does he have a twin brother?" she asks.

It's only then that I realise everyone's still staring at us.

"You haven't found your mate?" Carlisle asks Maggie.

"Not yet! So, you know, if you know any single male vampires, send them my way!" she grins. I elbow her in the ribs. I'd like it if my possible new family actually liked my friend and I.

"You remind me of someone," Carlisle muses.

"Siobhan?" Maggie guesses. Carlisle's eyes light up. "Siobhan is my creator. I lived with her and Liam for a few years."

"Where are they now?" Carlisle asks.

"Travelling. They wanted to see the world. The last postcard I got was from Mexico," Maggie informs him.

As they begin reminiscing about Siobhan, I turn back to Esme.

"Thank you. For showing me the photo album," I tell her sincerely.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you," Esme says. I frown at her, confused. "You're the one who's going to bring my son home."

As her eyes well up with tears, I pray that I can do just that. Bring him home.

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts on the Cullen family?**

 **Leave me a review and see you all on Monday for the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Bella:**

"Wait, so, Carlisle thought _you_ were going to be Edward's mate?" I ask.

"Yep. That would never, _ever_ happen though," Rosalie grins, linking her fingers with Emmett.

"And then you found him who, let me get this straight, was being _mauled by a bear_?" I say to Emmett.

"I've had an appetite for bears ever since!" Emmett grins, laughing. I laugh along with him while Rosalie rolls her eyes, obviously used to hearing that from her mate.

I've been living with the Cullen's for three days now and they are some of the nicest people I've ever met. Which leaves me wondering what happened that made Edward leave and not come back. Something must have happened, but, for whatever reason, the Cullen's aren't telling me.

"What about you, Bella? How come you were changed?" Rosalie asks.

I pause, working out what to tell them. Maggie is the only other person I've told my story to. "It happened in 1943, during the war. My dad was a soldier, which left mum and me at home while he was out fighting. One night, there was a terrible air raid. No one had time to get to a shelter and my entire town was bombed. Afterwards, in the wreckage that I somehow survived, I saw a man in the distance. He was looking for survivors, so I called out to him. I was badly hurt and bleeding, but I thought he was going to save me. Turns out, he was looking to make an army out of us, an army of vampires. When I woke up after the change, I managed to escape from him. A few days later, the Volturi arrived at the warehouse we'd been staying at and killed everyone inside."

Emmett and Rosalie both look shocked at my story. I don't know why. Everyone who undergoes the change has a terrible story. People are usually on the brink of death and you don't get into that position in a happy way.

"It's ok, though. I found Maggie about a decade later, and we've been together ever since," I smile at them. "So, you've been as a family for quite a while. How has he managed to vanish from you?" I ask.

At my question, Alice and Jasper walk over to join our conversation. I assume that Maggie is still with Carlisle and Esme, talking about Siobhan and Liam.

"It's because he knows us," Alice answers, sitting on the sofa opposite the one I'm sat on with Rosalie and Emmett.

"You mean he knows about your gifts?" I guess.

"Yeah, and because of his gift, he knows exactly how ours work. Like he knows that if he doesn't make decisions then Alice won't see him," Jasper answers, wrapping his arm around Alice.

"There's more to it, though. He knows that we know all about him and his past. Which means that all the places that having meaning to him, we know about," Alice adds.

"So, the places he's going to…they're completely random?" I say, thinking out loud. "Ok, so tell me all the places that mean something to him. Then we can work from there!"

Emmett goes out to buy a map and some marker pens to help us brainstorm. When he returns, we spread out the map on the floor in their living room. Everyone is huddled around the map, with Esme and Carlisle joining us to help out. Carlisle has known Edward for as long as he's been a vampire – I quickly learn that Carlisle is Edward's creator.

"Seattle, obviously, is out of the question. As would be the rest of Washington," Alice begins, drawing a large, black cross over Washington State.

"Chicago. That's where Edward was born and grew up," Carlisle adds. Alice throws Carlisle the marker pen, which he uses to cross through Chicago.

"How about Alaska? The Denali's live there, so…?" Esme offers. With a nod, Carlisle crosses off Alaska.

"What are we going to do about Italy? It sounds like you don't think he's there but we can't be sure yet," I say.

"Italy is more an opportunity to question the Volturi instead of finding Edward. How about for now we put a question mark over it?" Alice suggests. Everyone agrees, so a large question mark is drawn over it.

For the next few hours, Maggie and I watch as the Cullen's cross through various different states and countries. While it seems there are an awful lot of places crossed out, there are still an awful lot more that are possibilities.

It feels like we may never find him.

* * *

 **A/N: Do you think the Volturi's will know anything about where Edward is?**

 **Leave me your thoughts in a review!**

 **Sidenote: tomorrow I'm going to be posting a new story, entitled Safehouse. I hope you check it out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Bella:**

A few days after first meeting the Cullen's, I find myself on a private jet, heading across the Atlantic Ocean towards Italy.

Yes, the Cullen's own a _private jet_.

My stomach is filled with nervous butterflies at our impending meeting with the Volturi. It turns out Carlisle is _really_ good friends with Aro, so he called him up to set up a meeting. Meanwhile, all I can think about is how close my second life came to ending after Aro's order to destroy the newborn army I was a part of.

"It'll be fine, Bells. I've got your back, remember?" Maggie says. "Anyway, when was the last time you ever travelled this stylishly? I'm thinking never," she grins, fully reclining in her seat.

I snicker and shove her arm, turning to look out of the window.

Eventually, our vampire pilot announces that we're about to land in Italy. The nerves flutter in my stomach as I adjust the top Alice and Rosalie bought for me. They bought Maggie and I entire outfits and pretty much entire wardrobes.

Carlisle and Esme sort out renting cars while the rest of us deal with the luggage in the small hold of the private plane.

Soon enough, we're on the road, winding through the hills of Italy. My gaze stays fixated out of the window, taking in as much scenery as I can. Italy is a place I've always dreamed of visiting, and now I'm not even allowed to enjoy it.

When we arrive at the castle the Volturi and their guard reside in, I see vampires everywhere. The only time I've ever seen this amount of vampires was in my first few months of my new life.

After going through many, _many_ guards, we're let into a chamber right in the heart of the castle, where the three Volturi brothers sit on lavish thrones.

Am I supposed to curtsey?

"Ah, Carlisle, how pleasant it is to see you again! How is your family? It appears to have grown since I last saw you!" Aro, I assume, says to Carlisle. He steps down from his throne to shake Carlisle's hand. "Many questions, I see." Aro's eyes gleam almost manically. I learnt on the journey over here that Aro's gift is to see everything in your mind upon flesh to flesh contact.

"Perhaps we should sit down?" Carlisle suggests, motioning to the large table at the far end of the room.

He seems to have a thing about tables.

After we've all sat down, Carlisle introduces Maggie and I. He leaves out the part about me being Edward's mate, however.

"Isabella. What a beautiful, Italian name. Gifted, too, both you and your friend… But Carlisle didn't bring you here to help you get a job with our guard. Why _did_ he bring you?" Aro muses.

I glance at Marcus and Caius, Aro's siblings, though it appears Aro is the one to do all the talking.

"I'm here to ask you about Edward," I tell Aro.

Aro holds eye contact with me for a few minutes, before his eyes flicker to Carlisle. "Might I take your hand?"

I hold in my smirk. "Sure," I oblige, extending my hand across the table.

I watch the smile fall from Aro's face as he realises he can't read a single thought from my mind. He retracts his hand slowly, and turns towards Carlisle.

"When were you going to tell me you'd found Edward's mate? This is joyous news!" Aro cries.

Since Carlisle seems startled and shocked, I step in for him. "We were going to mention it when you told us what you know about Edward's whereabouts."

* * *

 **A/N: Do you think Aro knows where Edward is?**

 **Leave me a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Bella:**

" _We were going to mention it when you told us what you know about Edward's whereabouts."_

"I'm afraid he's no longer here, if that is what you are getting at," Aro replies simply.

"Why didn't you tell us when he left? We're his family, we've been worried!" Alice huffs. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that she doesn't like him all that much.

"Sweet Mary Alice, his request was incredibly specific. When he had served for his crimes he would part with us quietly. He didn't want anyone to know where he was going," Aro says to Alice patronizingly.

"So, you have no idea where he is?" Maggie clarifies, shooting me a _look_. A look that says; he's about to lie. We came up with the silent signal years ago.

"That was what he requested. That no one knew where he was, myself included. I'm very sorry I cannot help you further," Aro says.

"That's strange," Maggie begins. "I get the distinct impression that you might not be telling us the truth."

"Are you accusing me of lying?" Aro asks quietly.

I notice all the Cullen's tense around us. I pay them no mind as I wait for Maggie's reply.

"No, I'm telling you. I have a gift, you see, which tells me when people are lying. Sadly, it doesn't tell me _why_. So are you going to tell me why or are you going to let me run around telling everyone you're a liar?" Maggie says.

Aro's eyes narrow, his posture tense and unmoving. Maggie and I stare him down and I pray that the Cullen's are following suit. After a nervous couple of minutes, Aro relaxes into his chair.

"Dimitri, Felix, leave us." At Aro's commands, the two guards swiftly exit the room. "Brothers. Would you mind giving me a moment alone with my old friends the Cullen's?" Aro requests. They raise their eyebrows and eye us warily, but eventually they both get up and leave the large throne room. "Now we at least have the illusion of privacy. I don't doubt they're all eagerly listening in," Aro chuckles.

"Why the privacy, Aro?" Carlisle asks, leaning forward the rest his forearms on the old, wooden table.

"It is for your son. If I had to tell you the truth, he would thank me for telling you like this," Aro says.

"It sounds as though you two grew close?" Esme says. I can hear a wobble in her voice, like she's about to cry.

"We did, that is true," Aro says, his eyes flickering over to Maggie. She nods in agreement. "He did not leave too long ago. It was a few months ago, I believe. Edward came here to work off his crimes, but you were never truly told what his crime actually was," Aro explains.

"Yes, we were. You said it was about his fight with James, how they were nearly spotted by a human!" Alice argues.

"That, I'm afraid, was a lie," Aro admits.

"Why? What did he do that was so horrible he made you lie about it for him?" Alice shrieks.

"It wasn't horrible, what Edward did. But he was incredibly ashamed of himself for what happened."

* * *

 **A/N: Any theories on what Edward did?**

 **Leave me a review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Bella:**

"Edward and James did, indeed, have a very brutal fight. It was not, however, just Edward letting off steam. I'm assuming you know about his change of diet? After Edward left you, he did have a few wild months. And then, he decided he wanted to do better. The humans he hunted… Using his gift, he found, what he felt, were the worst members in society. The rapists, murders…they were his victims," Aro starts.

I reach across and grab Maggie's hand, my head feeling like it's spinning. The Cullen's have told me all about the Edward they knew. How can all of this have happened to him? What happened to set him down this path?

"Anyway, a few years into this lifestyle, he met James. James was hunting humans, and not the awful ones Edward took. This enraged Edward. He didn't think about consequences, he said, he just went into action. For nearly a week, Edward followed this vampire around. He only ever saw him alone, so he assumed he was a nomad. Then, Edward attacked him. Edward may not have been a fighter, but his gift is truly extraordinary, and his current diet of human blood strengthened him. He easily overpower and ended James," Aro continues.

"We already know all this. Sure, the why is different, but it doesn't change what happened," Alice points out.

"Sadly, it does," Aro answers. "As James was burning, another vampire came running. Edward hid, watching as this female vampire realised her mate was dead. Edward had no idea that James had a mate."

Aro takes a pause, looking at all the Cullen's. They all looked shocked and confused.

"After that, Edward travelled to Italy. He burst in and confessed everything he had done. All the humans he'd killed and, lastly, about James, and how he'd taken away someone's mate. He begged me to kill him," Aro says.

"Why didn't you?" Carlisle croaks out.

Esme lost the battle with her tears, which our now streaming down her face. Emmett has his large, beefy arm wrapped around her. All of the Cullen's look…broken.

"I told him that, in one months' time, if he still wanted to be ended I would do it. But before I would, I would make him say goodbye to you," Aro answers. "In that month, Edward returned to his diet of animals. I gave him jobs, such as patrolling with the other members of the guard. He became friendly with Felix and Demetri, he seemed to want to live again. At the end of the month, Edward confessed that he didn't want to die. But he didn't want to leave, either. He didn't trust himself, not yet."

"So, why did he leave? And where?" Alice pushes. I notice she's gripping onto Jasper's hand like her life depends on it.

"He left when he felt he was ready. He realised he didn't want to stay here forever, so I let him leave. Though he was much better than when he arrived, he still felt a tremendous amount of guilt. The guilt he felt was too strong to allow him to go back to his family, but… Finding his mate? That was genius, Mary Alice. For her, he might just return," Aro says, turning his attention to me.

"That would be true if we knew where to find him," Alice says, staring down Aro.

"I do not know for certain where he currently is. I know he was avoiding America, to avoid Victoria and anyone else who might have known James. I believe he was staying in Europe, but I cannot, I'm afraid, be any more specific than that," Aro supplies.

All the Cullen's look to one another. Carlisle soon thanks Aro for everything he has told us and we all file out. Maggie and I remain at the back, silent, as the Cullen's prepare their plans.

I don't want to voice my thoughts, but it sounds an awful lot like Edward doesn't want to be found. And surely, pushing myself onto him… That doesn't sound like a good idea.

I just don't know how to tell the Cullen's.

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts on Edward's past?**

 **Leave me a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: After last chapter, I know some people still have a lot of questions. I just want to assure you all that they will be answered later in the story!**

 **Also, as I write this I'm freaking out because in England tomorrow A level results are posted and I am very very nervous about finding out what I got! Wish me luck!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **Bella:**

As everyone settles into their seats on the private jet, I find myself feeling sicker and sicker.

Can vampires even get sick?

Well, it's happening right now. To me, a vampire. It must be able to happen.

"Before we take off there's something I need to say," I blurt.

Everyone turns to stare at me.

I unbuckle my seatbelt and slowly stand up, turning to face the rest of the Cullen's. They're all looking at me expectantly and I find myself how sweet, kind and welcoming they've been. It makes me hate myself for what I'm about to do.

"I can't go with you."

As soon as the words are out, everyone begins speaking at once. All except for Alice.

"I saw this would happen, but I didn't see why," Alice finally says.

At this, the plane goes quiet and all eyes go back to me. I take a deep breath.

"I know you want your brother and son back. And I know you think I can help. But I don't think I can. I've never met him and I know we're mates but this all feels very forced and I don't want to overwhelm him even more when you all reunite," I rush out.

Esme looks teary eyed and even Jasper looks saddened. I feel terrible.

"We will meet again one day soon," Alice says, smiling sadly. "Sister," she adds.

I hold back my own tears as Alice tackles me into a fierce hug. I go around and hug all of the Cullen's, squeezing them tightly.

Afterwards, Maggie and I watch as their private jet takes off to an unknown destination. I hope that they find Edward soon and maybe, just maybe, they come and find me once he's been found.

By now, I can't hold in my tears any longer as I watch them fly away.

"Did I just make a terrible mistake?" I sob, clinging to my best friend.

"No, and you know you didn't. You did what you felt was right, and that's what matters, ok?" Maggie says firmly.

I hug her tightly and wipe away my tears.

"Come on. We have jobs to get back to."

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts on Bella's decision?**

 **Leave me a review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday, I was just so busy last night and by the time I remembered it was the early hours of the morning so I thought it was best to wait for today. Updates will continue as normal on Monday and I'll try not to miss an update again!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **Bella:**

In the two months that follow, my life goes fairly back to normal. I go back to commuting on the tube each day and working in the bookshop. Everything is just like it used to be.

Except I can't get Edward out of my mind.

I never met him, but that doesn't stop my mind from going through all the pictures Esme showed me when I'm supposed to be restacking the shelves.

I find myself missing Jasper's drawl, Alice's bounciness, and Esme's warm, mother-like hugs. I miss them all and every day I feel like I made a huge mistake.

"Bella! Could I have a word with you?"

I jump, not having realised Mr Peters, my boss, was standing so close. "Sure," I reply, offering a small grin.

He leads me to the stockroom and for a fleeting moment I fear he's going to fire me.

"I know you, like me, are an avid book fan!" Mr Peters begins. "I managed to get tickets to the _International Literature Festival_ in Berlin but, sadly, I cannot go as it is my daughter's 25th birthday, which is supposedly a big thing," he jokes, chuckling to himself. "Since I already have the two tickets, I was wondering if you would like to go in my place?" Mr Peters offers.

"Wow, that would be… _wow_. Are you sure, though?" I ask, shocked. Maybe this is just what I need, to take my mind off Edward.

"Of course! They'd only go to waste, otherwise!" he beams. "Here." He hands me the tickets and explains all about how my time off work has been arranged.

After I thank him again and again, I find it's soon time to begin my commute back home. The tubes all seem to arrive on time and my journey time is quite possibly the quickest ever. Maybe, finally, things are finally beginning to look up?

When Maggie gets home from her day I work, I tell her about the tickets. We excitedly book our flight tickets to Berlin, once Maggie has booked the time off work. We leave in two days, so we begin packing up our suitcases.

Maybe this is just what I need right now.

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **Leave me a review! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I am so sorry again! I've just had a completely hectic few days (ever since Thursday...) and I've been spending all my time making arrangements and such for uni, so I just completely forgot that I was supposed to post a chapter yesterday!**

 **Hopefully (fingers crossed) I'll remember to post a chapter tomorrow! I'm going to put a reminder on my phone!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **Bella:**

"Ooh, come on, over here!"

I've been dragging Maggie all over the place all morning, but she doesn't seem to mind too much. I think she knows that I need this, that it's helping taking my mind off everything that's been going on.

We've spent all day in the festival, so we eventually decide to head out and do some sightseeing. I've never been to Berlin before, so I'm enjoying seeing all the tourist spots. Maggie, however, has been to Berlin before.

"I think I'm going to go hunting. Will you be ok?" Maggie asks.

"Yes, I'll be fine," I reply. "How hard can it be to find the _Brandenburg Gate_?" I joke.

Maggie rolls her eyes at me, but leaves me to it with a parting hug.

I hop on a train, which is thankfully nowhere near as full as the tube in London.

Following directions on my phone, I work my way through the streets of Berlin, heading to the _Brandenburg Gate_ , passing the _Reichstag_ on my way. I stop to admire the large, impressive building, snapping a few pictures on my phone. After that, I continue my journey and eventually find myself at the _Brandenburg Gate_.

I walk through the impressive gate and begin taking a few pictures.

Then, I get the distinct feeling that I'm being watched.

I slowly turn around, but I don't see anyone. I go back to taking pictures, trying to shake the feeling.

After a while, I decide to head back to the hotel, unable to shake the feel of being watched. On my way back to the train station, I suddenly find my path being blocked by a man.

"Excuse me," I say, keeping my eyes fixed on the ground.

"You're English," he says, relieved.

My eyes snap up to his face and butterflies erupt in my stomach. I stare at every intricate detail of his face that I've memorized from the few pictures I've seen. He's _so_ much better in real life.

"Oh, my goodness," I murmur, unable to take my eyes off him. "Edward," I sigh, so happy to say his name aloud to him, for the first time.

"You sound so good saying my name," Edward whispers, his hand reaching out to touch me. Just before he does, though, he pulls back. A frown forms on his perfect forehead. "Wait. How do you know my name?"

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts on _finally_ meeting Edward?**

 **Leave me a review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Bella:**

" _You sound so good saying my name," Edward whispers, his hand reaching out to touch me. Just before he does, though, he pulls back. A frown forms on his perfect forehead. "Wait. How do you know my name?"_

"Um. It's sort of a long story," I reply, grimacing.

"Were you searching for me? Who told you about me?" Edward asks, his eyes hardening as he takes a step back from me. Inside, it feels like my heart is being shattered. "Let me guess; Alice," Edward says bitterly.

"No! It's not like that!" I tell him.

Edward shakes his head, closing his eyes. Acting on impulse, I reach out and grab his hand.

As soon as we touch, Edward pulls me to him, his arms wrapping around my waist and holding me against him. I have to tilt my face to look up at him as he's so much taller than me.

"Do I get to know your name?" Edward asks, one hand reaching up to cup my cheek. I sigh, leaning into his touch.

"Isabella. All my friends call me Bella, though," I tell him.

"Am I your friend?" Edward asks, his lips stretching into a grin.

"A lot more than that, hopefully," I reply.

Ever so slowly, Edward leans down and presses his lips to mine. I wrap my arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer as our lips move in sync. I don't ever want to have to let him go.

"Bella," Edward murmurs, kissing along my neck. "Are you staying in Berlin?" he asks.

"Yes," I sigh, letting out a moan as Edward sucks on my neck.

"How far away is your hotel?" Edward asks, pulling back from me. I barely manage to hold in my growl.

"I have to get a train across Berlin," I tell him, kissing his chin.

"There's a hotel just down the street. I can get us a room for tonight?" Edward suggests.

"Fuck yes," I grin. I peck his lips and then disentangle myself from him.

Edward grabs my hand and pulls me quickly down the street. In a few minutes, we arrive at an incredibly fancy looking hotel. I feel out of place, in scruffy jeans and a baggy top.

"Edward, can you afford this?" I whisper as we step inside.

"Don't worry about it, Bella," Edward replies.

I just follow as Edward strides confidently up to the front desk. After a few words, Edward has bought up a lavish hotel room for the night. Edward leads me over to the lift, which takes us up to the top floor. I knew the Cullen's had money, I just didn't realise Edward was still able to use it.

Edward takes my hand and leads me down the corridor to our room. Inside the room, there is a large, four-poster king-sized bed, completely with decorative cushions and frilly throws. Along one of the wallpaper covered walls, there is a long sofa and a TV hanging on the wall over it.

Once the door shuts behind us, Edward pins me up against the nearest wall.

 _Damn_.

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts on their meeting?**

 **Next chapter will be longer (no spoilers but there might be a lemon...). As for the other chapters, the length will not really change. I know many of you have commented of the length but by writing chapters of around 500 words it allows me to update 3 times a week. If I were writing longer chapters (i.e. 2000+ words) then I'd only update perhaps once a week, if that.**

 **I appreciate all the comments and the next story I'm planning involves 2000+ word chapters, so stick around for that!**

 **Leave me a review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Bella:**

Pinned up against the wall, caged in by Edward, I both want to tear off his clothes in seconds and make this last all night.

"You're easily the most beautiful creature I've ever seen," Edward says, running his nose along my collar bone.

"Less talking. More undressing," I beg.

"As you wish," Edward smirks, tearing off my top.

I gasp and moan and feel overwhelmed all at the same time. I reach forward and begin unbuttoning his shirt, running my hands over his abs. Edward groans, reaching down to unzip my jeans and pull them down my legs.

Once they're off, Edward picks me up and carries me over to the bed. I giggle as Edward throws off all the small, decorative cushions, an annoyed look on his face.

"Not a fan of little cushions?" I ask, grinning.

Edward hovers above me, his lips so close to my own. "Not when they get in my way when I'm with you," he murmurs.

I lean up and kiss him, whilst my hands weave down his body and start unbuttoning his jeans. Edward kisses down my chest as I attempt to push his jeans down his hips. Eventually, he takes pity and helps me out.

"Fuck," I mutter. Turns out Edward goes commando.

"Bella," Edward grits out.

I reach down and wrap my hand around his thick cock, stroking him a couple of times. Edward moans loudly, his eyes clenched shut.

"You're so hard, Edward," I moan, squeezing him gently.

"Fuck, Bella," Edward groans. "You've got to stop," Edward begs.

"Why?" I smirk, releasing his cock.

"You know why," he growls, leaning down to kiss me roughly. I moan against his lips, wrapping my legs around his waist and rubbing against his hard cock. My underwear is absolutely soaked by now.

I arch my back as Edward reaches around to unclasp my bra. Once it's off, he throws it across the room and moves to my underwear. I hear the material rip.

"Edward!" I shriek. "I don't have any other clothes with me!" I protest.

"I'll sort something out," Edward grins. He inhales deeply. "God, I can _smell_ you. You're so fucking wet," he groans.

"All for you," I moan.

Edward reaches between us and slides his fingers through my wetness. I moan loudly as he slowly dips a finger inside me, before using it to pleasure my clit. His fingers rub circles over my clit and skim my opening.

I crash my lips to his as his fingers keep working me. His lips soon leave mine to places kisses all over my breasts. Edward sucks around one of my nipples, making me cry out. As he works my clit and my breasts, I find myself falling closer and closer to the edge.

"Yes, Edward, please!" I cry out.

"Fuck, Bella. Are you going to come all over my fingers?" Edward growls. Edward pushes two of his fingers inside me while his thumb continues to work my clit, sending me over the edge.

I cry out his name, arching into his touch. His fingers eventually bring me down from the mind numbing orgasm.

"I need you, Edward. I need you inside me," I beg, reaching down to grasp his cock.

Edward only watches as I run the tip of his cock over my soaking wet pussy. When the teasing gets too much, Edward takes over and slowly pushes inside me. I moan loudly as I feel myself getting filled up and totally surrounded by Edward.

Edward's lips crash against mine as he grinds into my wetness. I'm a moaning mess, desperately begging for him. His fingers slowly trace down the middle of my chest as he stares down at me.

I feel a fleeting moment of self-consciousness.

"You're so damn beautiful," Edward murmurs.

I relax under his touch. "You're one to talk," I reply, grinning.

Edward leans down and kisses me softly, and then slowly pushes inside me. I moan loudly when he's fully inside me, stretching me in the most perfect way. For a moment, Edward stays still, keeping his eyes locked with my own.

As Edward starts moving, I wrap my legs around his waist in an effort to keep him as close as possible to me. My hands trail all over Edward's chest as he slides in and out of me. His lips press kisses all over my neck and collarbones.

I push his head back and attach my lips to his neck, sucking hard on the skin to leave a mark.

"Fuck, Bella. You marking me?" Edward groans, his thrusts becoming rougher.

"You're mine," I hiss, tugging on his hair.

"Only if you're mine, beautiful," Edward replies, flipping us over.

I sit up straighter and start moving up and down on him. Edward's hands fix themselves to my hips, his fingers digging into my flesh. I slam myself down on him, crying out loudly in pleasure. Edward moans and groans under me, bucking his hips up to meet mine.

"Edward!" I cry out. "I'm close, fuck."

Edward curses and sits up, kissing me deeply. His strong arms wrap around me tightly as we move together.

"Yes, Bella, fuck. I need to feel you squeeze my cock as you come," Edward growls in my ear.

I cry out as I do just that, my orgasm rushing through me as I keep moving on top of him. Edward pulls me down a couple more times before burying his head in my neck, biting into my skin as I feel him start coming.

Edward pulls me with him back down to the bed, so that I'm lying on top of him. I close my eyes as I breathe in his scent, pretty sure I don't ever want to leave this room.

"So…" Edward murmurs, his fingers lightly tracing up and down my back. "Are you going to tell me how you knew my name?"

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **The next couple of chapters are slightly longer, as I didn't want their conversation to be broken up!**

 **Leave me a review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Bella:**

After Edward's question, we repositioned slightly on the bed. Edward claimed I was too distracting being naked, so I put on his shirt, although I'm not sure how much that helped. I also text Maggie, telling her I wouldn't be back for a few hours and left it at that. If I told her about Edward, I knew she'd want to call me and ask a bunch of questions.

"Your sister, Alice, and her husband found me a few months ago," I begin. I reach down and grab his hand, entwining our fingers. It helps to calm me down. "They spoke a bit about you. They were worried and Alice thought that if she found me and brought me to you, then you'd go home with them," I explain.

Edward's eyes narrow ever so slightly.

"A few days later, we flew out to your house," I admit.

At this, Edward gets off the bed and starts pacing around the room. In any other circumstance, Edward pacing in his boxers would be funny. Now, though, I'm too scared he's about to run away.

"They really missed you, Edward, and initially I didn't know what I was getting myself into. Then we…we went to Italy," I tell him quietly.

Unfortunately, he hears me. And he doesn't look happy with me right now.

I push on. "We managed to get information out of Aro because my friend, Maggie, came with us. She has a gift, which means she can tell people are lying. Aro told us _everything_. Everything he knew. After that, the rest of your family went looking for you but I couldn't. I should have stopped long ago but I didn't and maybe it was still too late. I didn't know where they were going, just that Aro thought you were in Europe," I rush out.

For a while, Edward continues pacing. I shift on the bed, wondering if I should leave. Edward did pay for this room, but I don't exactly have much to wear. My jeans, yes, but my top? I'm pretty sure it's in shreds.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, fighting back tears.

Edward glances over to the bed and before I can say another word he's sat next to me on the bed, a look of remorse on his face.

"Don't cry, beautiful," Edward coos, cupping my cheek. "I'm sorry for my reaction. I just haven't seen my family in so long."

Now, it looks like Edward's the one who's about to cry.

"They love you, Edward. So, so much. They just want to see you again, they just want you to be happy," I assure him, leaning forward to kiss his lips.

"I love you, Isabella Swan. I can't believe I've only known you for less than a day," Edward muses, pulling me into his arms.

"Love you, too," I grin, kissing his cheek.

His hands start to work their way under the large shirt I'm wearing, but I bat them away. Edward pouts adorably.

"Don't give me that look," I warn. "We still need to talk. Are you going to speak to you family?" I ask him.

"Do you know how hot you are when you're all commanding?" Edward grins.

I hit his arm.

"Ok, yes, I am going to. But the phone I have with Alice's number on isn't with me. It's at my other hotel room," Edward tells me.

"I guess we can have a bit more fun then," I smirk, taking off the shirt.

Edward's eyes widen before he pounces, tackling me to the bed.

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts on their chat?**

 **Leave me a review!**

 **Also, as a side note, I'm just about to go to the cinema to see Paper Towns! Anyone else seen it/a fan of John Green? :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Bella:**

Edward and I have spent the entire night getting to know each other's bodies, so now we're in the shower in the hotel bathroom.

"Fuck, you look beautiful like this," Edward groans, grabbing my hips as he pounds inside me.

"So good," I whimper, reaching between us to rub my clit.

"Yes. Fuck. Are you close?" Edward grits out.

I nod, words escaping me as I fall apart around him. I close my eyes and vaguely feel Edward come inside me, stilling for a few moments before he slowly pulls out.

We clean each other, using the soap provided by the hotel. There are soft touches and kisses as we finish up our shower. Edward wraps me up in a towel, helping to dry off my skin before he wraps himself in a towel.

"Edward?"

"Hm?" Edward doesn't look around as he pulls on his jeans.

"You sort of tore up my top last night. And my underwear," I remind him.

Edward turns around and zips up his jeans. "Ok, I'll put on my shirt, then I'll quickly head out and get you something to wear. Ok?" Edward suggests.

"Ok, I'll just sit here, naked, and wait," I grin, leaning up to kiss him.

"Tease," he groans, his hands drifting down and down my back.

"Go buy me clothes!" I laugh, playfully pushing on his chest.

After Edward puts on his shirt, he kisses me once more before finally leaving the hotel room to go and buy me some suitable clothes. I told him what sizes I usually buy, though I'm still worried about what he'll come back with.

About half an hour later, Edward returns with three large shopping bags, filled with clothes. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"I panicked!" he blurts, putting the bags down on the bed. "I didn't know what you'd like and there's just so many options. So I covered all bases," Edward says sheepishly.

I walk over and kiss him before turning my attention to the clothes. I sort through each bag, looking at what he bought. There's tops, jeans, skirts, even a couple of dress. I roll my eyes, even though I'm a little flattered by all of this.

I eventually settle on a striped blue and white top and my jeans from yesterday. I note that Edward didn't buy me any underwear so, like him, I find myself going commando. At least my bra wasn't ripped to shreds.

"So, we're going to-"

Before Edward can say another word, the ringing of my phone cuts him off. I race across the room to my small bag and grab my phone.

"Hey, Maggie, what's up?" I say into the phone.

" _Where are you? You've been gone all night!_ " she says, panic evident in her voice.

"I…" I pause, looking over at Edward. "I met Edward."

* * *

 **A/N: How will Maggie react?**

 **Leave me a review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Bella:**

After a very brief conversation with Maggie about Edward, she demanded to meet him immediately. So, we changed our plans. Instead of going to Edward's hotel room first, we are going to mine and Maggie's, so that I can introduce the two.

We travel on trains across Berlin, arriving at the hotel just over half an hour after I ended the phone call with Maggie. We make our way up to my hotel room, with Edward looking just a little bit nervous.

"Just don't tell a lie and you'll be fine," I tell him, having already mentioned Maggie's gift to him.

"Ok. I think I can manage that," Edward says, flashing me a weak smile.

I unlock the hotel room and lead Edward in. Maggie jumps up and runs forward, analysing every inch of Edward. I roll my eyes at her.

"Maggie, this is Edward. Edward, this is Maggie." I give the formal introductions even though they already know lots about the other.

"Nice to meet you," Edward smiles, holding out his hand to Maggie.

"It's _lovely_ to meet you, Edward," Maggie grins widely. I elbow her. "Hey! I'm just being nice!" she protests.

"Maybe a little _too_ nice," I mutter.

The three of us sit down on the two twin beds. I cuddle up next to Edward, resting my head on his shoulder. His arm wraps around me, holding me closer.

Suddenly, Edward bursts out laughing.

"Um?" I frown, confused.

"While your mind might be blank to me, Maggie's is not," Edward says.

"I don't even want to know. It was probably something rude," I say, grimacing.

Maggie just laughs.

"So, Edward, what brings you to Berlin?" Maggie asks.

"I was doing some sightseeing. I've been travelling around Europe, just seeing some things," Edward replies.

We spend the afternoon chatting, all getting to know each other more.

Then, late in the evening, as the sun is setting over Berlin, we begin making our plans regarding Edward's family and how we're going to go about finding them.

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts on Maggie and Edward's meeting?**

 **Leave me a review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Bella:**

The following morning, Edward and I leave Maggie to pack up our hotel room while we go to gather Edward's belongings. The hotel he was staying in is small and away from central Berlin. The exact type of place you wouldn't look if you were trying to find a missing, rogue vampire.

Edward leads me inside and up the narrow stairwell to his top floor room. Inside, there is a double bed, which hasn't been touched, and a small TV in the corner of a table. It doesn't look like anyone has been staying here.

"Do you need any help packing things up?" I offer.

Edward just shakes his head. I sit on the bed and watch as he fills a rucksack up with a couple of shirts, a pair of jeans, a couple of books, a diary, and an old Nokia phone.

"Is that everything?" I ask, trying to keep the shock out of my voice.

Edward sets down his rucksack and sits next to me on the bed. He picks up my hand, lacing our fingers together.

"Bella, when I left, I took all that I could before anyone would notice me leaving. I…I felt bad using my family's money. Over the years, all I've bought is a couple of shirts and I've rented the cheapest hotels I could find. Well, until I met you, that is," Edward says, kissing the back of my hand.

"You're scared they're not going to forgive you," I guess.

Edward closes his eyes for a moment. "I know what they'll say. They'll say they forgive me, but, just like Maggie can detect lies, so can I. I'll be able to hear what they truly think of me. That's what scares me more," Edward admits.

I move to straddle his lap, cupping his cheeks and forcing him to look at me. I kiss him softly, wanting to remove all of his pain.

"You need to forgive yourself. For whatever happened. Until you can forgive what you did, you'll never be able to properly return to your family," I tell him.

His arms wrap around my waist, holding me against him. His head rests on my shoulder and for a while, I just sit there, comforting him.

"You don't even know what I did. When you hear, you might run," Edward says.

"Never," I reply firmly. "I could never run from you. You could never do anything that I can't forgive."

I kiss him more forcefully, then, and we fall back onto the bed. I grab and pull on his shirt while he pulls at my own clothes. Soon, we're naked and kissing and loving each other. I slowly slide down on his hard length, whimpering as he stretches me. I move slowly on top of him, both of us clinging to one another. I can't tell who's being comforted more.

Edward's hands bring me ever closer to him, our bodies entwined. Wet kisses are placed all over my chest and face as I hold him close. No words are spoken as Edward's hands on my hips urge me to move. When it begins to become too much, we roll over onto our sides. I lean up to kiss along Edward's chin before landing on his lips.

We both reach our release at the same moment, holding onto each other as we ride out our pleasure.

Afterwards, we stay pressed up against each other, holding on tightly.

"Ok," Edward finally breathes out. "I'm ready to talk."

* * *

 **A/N: Who's ready for some answers?**

 **Leave me a review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry for no update yesterday! Fanfiction wouldn't let me log in for reasons unknown.**

 **Anway, enjoy this slightly longer chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

 **Bella:**

" _Ok," Edward finally breathes out. "I'm ready to talk."_

Sitting on the bed, curled up next to Edward, I wait for him to begin. I don't push him for fear that, if I did, he'd clam up and freak out. I want to know what he did that's supposedly so terrible that he thinks his family will never forgive.

"Back in America, my siblings and I all attended high school. To keep up appearances with the local people and to keep in contact with the humans," Edward begins. I nod along, Alice having already told me this. "We went to a small school, in Forks. We have a house there and…wait, was that where you went?" Edward asks.

"No. I went to the Seattle house. The mansion?" I tell him. "How come you have a house in Seattle and Forks?" I ask.

"Oh, that makes sense. By the end of the school year, we'd all graduated, so I'm guessing some of my siblings went to college. Rose and Alice have wanted to move to Seattle for years, they claim to be sick of living in small towns," Edward explains.

I nod again and take his hand in mine. He visibly relaxes after my touch.

"Anyway, we all lived in this house in Forks. We went to school, we had part time jobs…we were your typical American teenagers," Edward continues. "On the weekends, we went hunting for animal blood. I notice that's your diet, too?" Edward asks.

"Yeah. Always has been. I converted Maggie, though I can't say the same for Siobhan and Liam," I tell him.

"That used to be the same for me. I'm…I'm guessing Aro also told you about my temporary diet change," Edward murmurs, looking away from me.

"Hey. Look at me. We're vampires. It's in our nature. To avoid it for so long is admirable," I assure him.

Edward closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "As you may be aware, Rose is beautiful, even by vampire standards. Which is something that many males notice," Edward says.

I can't help it, I growl at his words.

Edward actually smiles. "You, my love, are far more beautiful and have nothing to worry about. I love Rose as a sister. You are the only one for me," Edward says, pausing in his story to kiss me deeply.

"You can carry on now," I smile, satisfied.

"I don't want to tell you everything, as it's not my story to tell, but Rose's change was probably the most horrible one I've heard. She was attacked by a group of men. That's about all I can say."

Edward doesn't need to say any more – I can figure out the rest. I immediately feel guilty about growling.

"Like I said before, many men notice her beauty. In recent years, the thoughts I heard about Rose were disgusting. Most of them I'd learnt to ignore, but at Forks High, there was this one group of student, who…" Edward trails off, his eyes squeezing closed, as if he's remembering what happened. "They were planning on attacking her. I don't know if they were actually going to go through with it, but their thoughts. They were terrible and graphic and… One evening, after school, the leader of their group, Tyler Crowley, was about to leave school after football practise. Instead, I ambushed him. I tortured and attacked him. I wasn't planning on draining him – or even killing him – I just wanted to teach him a lesson. But I accidentally cut him and smelling his fresh blood… I lost control. I drained him before I knew what I was doing."

Edward stops and takes a few deep breaths. I grab hold of his hand, hoping to encourage and calm him in any way I can.

"I buried him in the forest. Forks has many forests and I knew it was unlikely for him to ever be found. I waited all night, not going home. I knew my siblings would be going to school the next day and that Carlisle and Esme would be at work. When the house was empty, I grabbed this rucksack and ran," Edward says. "I'm a coward and I ran. How can they ever forgive me, Bella?"

I brush away the tears streaming down Edward's face. I hug him tightly, whispering words of assurance.

"Edward, they will forgive you. They just want you back in their lives. They'll understand, Edward. It was just one slip up," I tell him.

"It wasn't just one though, Bella!" Edward shouts, shooting off the bed. "After Tyler, I lost count of how many others I killed. I can try to pretend like it's ok, but it's not," Edward says, laughing bitterly. "How am I any better than James?"

I get off the bed and walk over to him, standing in front of him. "It's so completely different. Do you think James felt the guilt you're feeling right now? Do you think he cared about whether or not the person deserved it?" I ask him. "Aro told us what he told you. About how your guilt was stopping you from being with your family. Maybe it's not just your family it's stopping you from being with." I try to hold back the tears as I watch realisation dawn on his face. "I'm going back to Maggie. Find me when you're ready to accept forgiveness."

Taking a deep breath, I walk over to the door of his hotel room. I go against everything within me, which is telling me to turn back around and run into his arms.

Just as my hand is about to turn the door handle, he shouts out.

"Wait!"

* * *

A/N: Thoughts on Edward's revelations?

Leave me a review!


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey guys! So on Monday I'm going to Spain, which means I won't have wifi which means no updates for a week (very sad, I know!). So, a week on tuesday (15th September) I'll be posting chapters throughout the day to fill in the ones that are being missed next week!**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

 **Bella:**

" _Wait!"_

I stay where I'm standing, not even turning around. For a while, Edward doesn't say anything, so I consider just leaving anyway.

"Bella. I can't do this without you. I need you to help me find my family."

In a flash, I'm in his arms, kissing him deeply. His strong arms wrap around me, holding me tightly against him.

"I'm not sure where they are. But, maybe we could start by going to the house in Seattle? Alice might still be looking at my decisions, so she might see me going there," Edward says quietly.

I hug him even tighter, if that's possible.

"Alice will most definitely be watching out for you, I'm certain," I tell him, kissing his cheek. "Maggie's coming with us though, right?"

"Of course, Bella. Anything you want," Edward smiles.

After a little bit making out, Edward and I finally leave his hotel room. I wait patiently while he checks out, before we make our way back to my hotel room.

Inside, Maggie has packed up both of our bags, a smirk on her face. "What took you guys so long?" she asks.

"Shut it," I warn her.

Maggie just smiles sweetly. "I don't know what you're on about," she grins.

To my surprise, Edward laughs. "You just wait until you find your mate."

Maggie throws a pillow at him, which Edward expertly catches. Maggie pouts in annoyance.

"So, I was thinking we might need a stopover in London," Edward says.

"Why?" I frown.

"Well, you two are part of the family now. I just figured you might want to move in with us, in Seattle," Edward says, stopping when he sees both of our shocked looks. "Unless, of course, you want to stay in London. I've never actually lived in London," he adds quickly.

"Me too?" Maggie whispers. "I'm…I'm really a part of the family, too?"

Edward frowns. "Of course. What do you think we'd do? Take Bella and leave you all on your own?" Edward says, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "You're stuck with us now," he adds, grinning.

Before I realise what's happening, Maggie is giving Edward a tight hug. He gingerly pats her back.

"Bella, your mate is one of the sweetest vampires I've ever met," Maggie says through tears.

"Thanks. But, you know, vampires are meant to be scary. Sweet? Not a word I've heard used before," Edward grins, baring his fangs.

"Nah, you're sweet," Maggie says, smirking.

"Rude," Edward mutters under his breath.

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts on the chapter?**

 **Leave me a review!**


End file.
